


Indigo Blue

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color indigo was named after the indigo dye derived from the plant Indigofera tinctoria and related species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> To fill a fandom_stocking at Dreamwidth Journal.  
> Beta'd by squidgiepdx
> 
> In memory of Claire Wilson (clwilson2006 @ Livejournal)

Evan triggered the door to his quarters with an exhausted wave. He had been off world with Doctor Weir, accompanying her on a diplomatic mission, and negotiations had lasted much longer than they had expected forcing them to stay overnight. He was tired, and all he wanted was a long hot shower and to crawl into bed. 

He dropped his backpack near the door, then tossed his jacket on the chair by the desk. He continued his way towards the small bathroom but hesitated when he noticed something sitting on his bed. It was neatly made which, in itself, was a little curious since he was fairly certain he’d left the blankets and sheets askew the previous morning. He changed direction and wandered over to the bed to find that the item was, in fact, a wrapped box with a bow around it. 

“What is this now?” he mumbled to himself, then picked the present up from where it was sitting. He turned it around, then shook it. Whatever was hidden inside, it made no sound, so Evan figured it was probably secured tight inside the box.

“Open it,” a quiet voice said from behind him. Evan turned to find David leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

“What’s inside?”

“Open it and you’ll see.”

David stepped inside and let the door slide shut behind him. Evan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and started unwrapping his gift. Inside, he found a small, corked glass bottle with a dark blue liquid. He pulled it from the box and noticed there was writing on the side.

“Indigo Blue,” he read aloud.

“Paint,” David explained. “You mentioned you needed more blue for Claire’s painting, different sorts of blue so I experimented a little. This is what I was able to come up with…”

Evan’s gaze was transfixed as he watched the liquid move within the glass.

“Do you like it?”

David asked, his head tilted gently.

“I love it,” Evan warmly responded. He smiled, moving towards David and finally pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”


End file.
